


challenge accepted

by ahshhh



Series: matian drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at sexual humor, M/M, Shitty jokes, dorian is a worried husband, dorian is very concerned about his husbands wellbeing, mateo always seems to hurt himself, the hinterlands are dangerous, two cuties in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: mateo can’t go a minute without accidentally hurting himself, dorian is concerned...sort of.





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me how she could tell that dorian was basically rolling his eyes every time mateo would jump from high places so this was created

Mateo had decided that he didn’t want a full party coming with him to find the circle tomes for Vivienne, so he dragged Dorian with him.

The lovers were in the Hinterlands, Mateo was climbing on things and slipping while in the process. Dorian put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath. 

“Will you please stop climbing on things, amatus? You’re going to hurt yourself.” Dorian said with a sigh, Mateo turned around and gave his husband a gentle smile. 

“Dorian, you have nothing to wor-“ Mateo’s foot slipped and he fell backwards off the broken down wall, Dorian watched him with horror as he hit the ground. 

Dorian quickly rushed over to Mateo, he knelt down and Mateo was staring up at the sky. 

“What did I tell you!?” Dorian hissed, Mateo looked at Dorian, a smug grin on his face. 

“I’m fine, Dor. Really, you have nothing to worry about.” Mateo slowly lifted himself off the ground, he saw Dorian pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers - he was muttering something under his breath. 

“I hate you, Mateo.” 

“That’s not what you were saying last night. If I remember, last night you were saying, and I quote ‘ _Oh fuck yes, Mateo, please don’t stop, I love you so mu-_ ’”

Mateo couldn’t even finish his sentence as Dorian gave him a playful whack to the shoulder, Dorian rolled his eyes and Mateo looked up at the top of a tower. 

“There, that’s where the tome is.” 

“You’re not climbing anything, Mateo, I forbid it.” 

“What if I want to climb you?” Mateo asked, he didn’t even tear his eyes away from the location of the tome. 

“That’ll be a discussion we can have after you find a way to get that tome without hurting yourself, amatus.” Dorian replied with a hint of smugness to his voice. 

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
